


Consonance

by wednesday



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Geralt is honestly surprised that they actually get down to the doors of the wine cellar before Dettlaff stops him. The way his eyes had gone from silver to black in the span of those few sentences he exchanged with Geralt, the way he’d interrupted to volunteer getting the wine with Geralt. It had all made Geralt expect a fight the moment they were out of sight of the duchess.





	Consonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [琴瑟和鸣](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490815) by [chansang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang)



Geralt is honestly surprised that they actually get down to the doors of the wine cellar before Dettlaff stops him. The way his eyes had gone from silver to black in the span of those few sentences he exchanged with Geralt, the way he’d interrupted to volunteer getting the wine with Geralt. It had all made Geralt expect a fight the moment they were out of sight of the duchess.

“So, anything else the monster might say to the witcher?” Distracting Dettlaff is his only real option now, weaponless as he is. This might be the first time he regrets he’s no Dandelion when it comes to words. On the other hand, plenty of people have wanted to murder Dandelion just to shut him up.

Dettlaff only hums noncommittally and follows him quietly, and gracefully gives Geralt some more time to worry about surviving against impossible odds.

Dettlaff finally puts Geralt out of his misery by pushing him bodily into the closed cellar doors.

“What did you _do_ ?” Dettlaff growls into his hair and a moment later inhales audibly, as if he’s trying to get more of Geralt’s scent. Geralt tries to get away from the ornate boards digging into his face, but Dettlaff grabs his wrists with a wordless growl. His hands are less movable than any manacles Geralt’s ever been in.

“What did you do, witcher?” Dettlaff repeats, but otherwise doesn’t move at all. Geralt takes a moment to shake off his surprise. This doesn’t feel like a fight, instead, well. He tries to think about anything else, because a vampire trying to breathe him in will definitely notice - nothing, because there’s nothing to notice.

“Pretty sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Geralt replies belatedly. He has no idea what’s going on, and his every attempt to think about it gets derailed by the feel of Dettlaff’s body pressed against him from head to toe. There are only two reasons for such closeness, and if they’re not fighting…

“You smell like me,” Dettlaff growls again, and seriously, with lines like that Geralt can’t be blamed for how his body reacts to this. “Your skin; it’s all over you.”

That makes no sense, there’s no reason he would-- oh. Oh damn. He’s going to kill Regis.

“The potion.”

“What,” Dettlaff says, his voice somehow even lower and more menacing.

“Any chance I can convince you to blame Regis for this?” Geralt asks, resigned. Dettlaff makes a noise and presses even closer, like he’s trying to meld them together. Geralt can feel his cool breath against his skin.

“Not that this isn’t riveting, but we’re supposed to be getting the wine. We could go back, you could tell Regis to give up alchemy for good.” At this point Geralt’s pretty desperate to get away from Dettlaff before he notices the state Geralt’s in and takes offense.

Dettlaff does release Geralt’s hands, but Geralt barely has time to notice before he’s being spun around. The half a step Dettlaff took away from Geralt to turn him disappears again, and this is so much worse than before - having Dettlaff at his back at least gave Geralt some deniability. There’s no way for Dettlaff to miss how hard Geralt is now. The fancy clothes don’t help at all.

Dettlaff inhales Geralt’s scent again, face pressed to the side of his neck. It should feel dangerous and unsettling. It does feel dangerous, and yet.

“So, mind taking your vampire teeth away from my neck?” Geralt asks after a minute of stillness that he spends wondering what to do with his hands in the absence of a weapon to hold on to. He ends up clutching at Dettlaff’s coat. Witcher training did not prepare him for this moment. Then again, most of what it had to say about higher vampires was _this is when you die, read further to find out how many pieces you will end up in_.

Just as Geralt resigns himself to spending his time trapped between a vampire and a wine cellar door for however long it takes until Regis starts to worry and comes to his rescue, Dettlaff does move back - far enough to look at Geralt’s face.

He doesn’t say anything, just looks at Geralt’s face like he’s trying to devour him. His eyes are completely black now, no whites at all. Geralt feels Dettlaff’s hands clench and sharp nails dig into his sides.

Geralt’s been trying to keep his breathing even, but now his breath hitches at the pain.

Dettlaff chooses that moment to kiss Geralt and move his thigh just enough to press against Geralt’s incredibly hard cock. With a muffled moan Geralt kisses back, falls into the kiss like he’s been waiting for it. Damn, it feels like he’s been hard since Dettlaff first pushed him against the door.

Geralt tries to move, to get some friction. Dettlaff’s hands on his waist tighten even more, and then release, and he makes quick work of the ties of Geralt’s breeches.

Dettlaff’s fingers curl around Geralt’s cock and squeeze just hard enough to stay on the pleasurable side of painful. Geralt moans and drops his head back against the door. It takes him a few moments to gather the focus to reciprocate. He unbuckles Dettlaff’s belt with clumsy movements while Dettlaff starts stroking him and trailing cool kisses across his jaw.

The moment Dettlaff’s clothes are out of the way, Geralt takes hold of Dettlaff’s cock. It feels cool and heavy in his hand, and Dettlaff thrusts into his fist in a way that makes Geralt think they’re both equally desperate for this.

Dettlaff’s lips trace the muscles on the side of Geralt’s neck, and then he retraces the same path with teeth.

Geralt’s whole body feels like he’s been hit with a burst of lightning. His strokes falter, and Dettlaff pushes his hand away altogether. A moment later he presses closer, takes both their cocks in hand, starts stroking them together.

Dettlaff feels even cooler against the heat of Geralt’s cock, and the strangeness of it makes Geralt shiver.

Dettlaff’s teeth start feeling sharper against Geralt’s skin, so he pulls his hair, moves his head away from Geralt's neck and kisses him again. It helps muffle their moans as they both get closer to the edge.

It takes very little time for Geralt to get there, and he’d feel bad about coming so soon, but he feels Dettlaff’s cock jerk against his, through the haze of pleasure.

They both share their breaths for several long moments, foreheads pressed together.

As Dettlaff leans back, he brings up his hand, covered in their come and presents it like he expects Geralt to clean it off. That’s just. Damn, Geralt’s cock twitches, and he could probably get hard again right now.

He licks it clean, and they both get hard again.

***

Both Regis and Oriana are watching them with shocked faces, when they return. Only the duchess looks unconcerned. Geralt doesn’t want to know how much they both reek of sex to someone with the senses of a vampire.

“Apologies, we were delayed in deciding on the vintage.” Dettlaff makes their excuses as they place the wine on the table and get seated. No one says anything, and Oriana still looks disbelieving. At least Regis’ expression is moving to amusement.

“So, Regis,” Geralt says, to move the conversation away from their long absence, “have you ever considered taking up wine making in place of alchemy?”

Dettlaff growls too low for regular humans to hear, and Geralt almost laughs at the bewildered look on Regis’ face.

 

   


End file.
